The Dead Are Chasing Me
by Raephaim
Summary: Emily Ann, Alvin, and Garret Wheeler are holing up in a little home in the Appalachian mountains. When Rick and his group are struggling to survive they find themselves asking for help and shelter. But we all know how this has worked out before.
1. The Dead Are Chasing Me

The dead are chasing me. I ran up the yard. Sprinting for my dear life. My house sat at the top of a small hill. Where my husband, my son and I lived for the past six years. I went to go scout and I saw a few of the buggers walking through the yard. My husband, Alvin Wheeler. Is inside sleeping. He had spent all night fortifying the house. So I decided I'd go scout so he could rest, even though he tells me that I can't, he doesnt want me to. I grabbed my shot gun, and a baseball bat and headed out. Now i'm sprinting up the hill, I dont want to use my shot gun. If I do it will only attract more of them by sound. My baseball bat broke over one of their heads and the two others are chasing me. They are right behind me, I can hear the gnawing and gnashing as they reach as hard as they can for one bite of me.  
>I'm five feet away from the porch and suddenly the front door bursts open. My husband has a compound bow strung and pulling back an arrow. He lets it fly and I hear one of the buggers drop. He fletches the second arrow and lets it fly into the second bugger's head. I stopped running and turned around. The two buggers laid dead, arrows sticking out of their heads. I walked over to them and yanked the arrows out.<br>"Emily Ann!" He yell whispered. I turned to look at him and nodded toward the buggers. He got the picture and with a huff walked towards me.  
>We grabbed the walkers by their shoulders and feet and drag them over to our house. Once to the outer perimeter we throw the bodies with the others that we have stacked all around our house. Every time we killed a walker we've thrown the bodies around the house. The stench of rotting flesh covers up our smell.<br>Its a terrible smell but you cant smell it in the basement. Once we were finished we were about to go inside when we heard somthing. Guns going off. All up the mountain. The shots were getting closer and the next thing we know people are pouring out of the woods, sprinting with buggers behind them. Alvin and I ran up to the front porch and shut the door, If the buggers got us, They would not get our son. Alvin handed me a second base ball bat, This one metal.  
>and he picked up his bow.<br>We took off running towards the people. They were screaming for us to run too, they didnt understand. The buggers would simply not just go away. We had to kill them before they attract others. So all the people are about on us, and we count about nine buggers, all spread out. Alvin nothces a bow and shoots one, two,  
>three, then four. Before he can shoot another one of them is up on us, so I walk towards it with my bat ready and whack it in the head. I take out another right behind it, whacking the two again for certainty. Thats six, Alvin shoots down the seventh eighth and nineth. Killing them all.<br>We looked at eachother. Love in our eyes, grateful that we have survived. We go to the buggers and pick all the arrows out of their heads. Alvin has miraculous aim.  
>We turn and look to the people that ran out of the woods. They are all just standing around, looking astounded.<br>"Well don't just stand there." Alvin said "Help us pick em' up." 


	2. Chapter 2

"You gonna help us with the dead or what?" Said Alvin. Looking to the group while me and him were hauling one of the bodies over to our home. All the people looked at us like we were crazy.  
>A man walked over and picked up a bugger. He was a tall skinny man, wearing a beat up police officer shirt, pants, and hat. He started to drag the bugger and talk at the same time.<br>"Why do you pile the walkers around your house?" He asked, his voice had a real southern accent. Not like mine and Alvin's. We have country like down south, redneck, raised way back yonder in the holler, kind of counrty. He was more like, Georgia, Luissiana, Alabama. Stuff like that.  
>"Walkers, huh? I like that better than buggers." I said tossing a walker onto the pile.<br>"Why do you call them buggers?" The man asked me. tossing his on too.  
>"Because they bug the crap outa me." I responded going back for another.<br>The man held his hand out to Alvin. "My name is Rick. Rick Grimes." He said.  
>Alvin eyed him cautiously. He decided not to shake his hand, but followed me towards the other walkers.<br>"No offense, but I don't know you. I don't know if you can be trusted." Alvin said "I can understand that. We havnt met very many people either who can be trust worthy. But you know, we owe you guys our lives." He said, taking off his hat.  
>"Now why would you save us fromt he walkers?"<br>Me and Alvin looked at eachother. Alvin answered "The human race needs more livin than dead."  
>The sun was getting high in the air and every one was starting too sweat.<br>"Well, I know we've just met but, I need your help." Rick said. How did I know this was coming. Alvin and I stopped piling walkers and looked at him.  
>"We need a place to stay, We were chased out of our old settlement and down the woods here. We can't go back." Rick said looking at us with pleading eyes.<br>"Im sorry, we dont have that big of a house. Nor do we have the supplies." Alvin said shaking his head.  
>"We can help. We'll earn our keep." Rick said pleading.<br>"We have to take a trip into Salem every month to keep ourselves fed. Now thats a thirty minute drive, and alot of fuel. If we harbor you and your group that'll all change. It might not be good for us." Alvin siad. I was proud of him for thinking of us first.  
>"We'll earn our keep. I promise. Please." Rick pleaded again.<br>"Im sorry we can't." Alvin said turning to pick the walker up again, but stopped half way when Rick said "My wife is pregnant." He said. We turned to look at him, he was crying. He had his hat off and on his knees.  
>"Please. She's pregnant."<br>I looked at Alvin, and he looked at me. We had the same thought. We couldnt leave a pregnant woman out there. It would be a death sentance. She wouldnt have a chance. After a moment of hesitation and breif glance between us Alvin turned to rick adn said "Allright, but you will earn your keep. And its my house so it's my rules. Keep your group under control. One mistake, and its over." Alvin said.  
>"Thank you, thank you so much. You won't regret it. Thank you." Rick said standing up. Holding his hand out to Alvin again.<br>"Please whats your name." Rick said "Alvin Wheeler." Alvin said shaking Ricks hand. "Now get the fellas in your group to come help with the walkers. I wanna take care of the dead and go have lunch." 


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin and I put up the group of stragglers that we had come upon, in the basement. They all slept down there and were'nt allowed to come up until one of us came and got them. We did our nightly routines. Checking doors, barricades, guns, and lastly tucking our son Garret Vaugn Wheeler into bed. The little fella was absolutley adorable. At the ripe old age of seven, he had blonde hair like mine and hazel eyes like me and Alvin, and his daddy's addorable smile. His ears stuck out of his head.  
>He had the Garret ears all right. We tucked him into bed, letting him read for a little bit first. He sleeps in the walk in closet of mine and Alvins room. We decided we didnt want him in another part of the house at night but we also needed our privacy so we set his room up in the closet.<br>He was tucked in and asleep so me and Alvin decided to take a shower and clean up. We have a generator down stairs. We have a bike hooked up to it so that pedalling produces energy to the house. Unfortunately three miles on the bike is enough to take a thirty minute shower. So we decide to freshen up.  
>Alvin is getting a lattern so that we dont burn up our candles. I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror. My blonde hair used to be short. Easier to mannage and looked cuter. But with the appocolypse and all I hadnt gotten a hair cut, and my hair grew out. I put it up in a pony tail most of the time. I took off my shirt and threw it in the dirty clothes, as well as my camie. I looked at my skin, relishing in the fact that it was tan from all the piling off walkers. My stomache was flat and the sign of abs was starting to come in. I looked at my bra, the dirty old thing was the only one I wore to save on laundry. I took it off and threw it with the rest of the clothing on the floor. My jeans came off next and i folded them and hung them on a rack, they take the most to wash so I dont like to wrinkle them on the floor.<br>My legs were starting to get tone too, and tan like the rest of my body. I felt up my calf muscle, over the knee and up my thigh. Yep, prickly. I make sure that I shave regularly. I hate having hairy legs.  
>I slip off my under wear and open up the shower door. Turning on the water to a tempature most would consider scalding. I step in, relishing the warm water running down my skin. I feel the grime of the past few weeks start to wash off and I grab the bar off soap and begin to help the water along. As I'm doing so I hear the door open and the candles blow out. There was no light for a second but the dim light of our lamp soon replaced them.<br>"Aww, you started without me." I heard Alvin say.  
>"Sorry babe. Trying to make this as quick as possible. I dont like having those people downstairs unsupervised and our son alone with them." I said rinsing off the soap. I heard somthing light hit the floor, probably his shirt. Then a heavier set of clothing, his jeans. The door rattle for a second before opening, and cool air rushed into the shower. My body shivered and I gasped. Alvin just laughed, stepped in and shut the door.<br>He grabbed the soap and began to wash his own body while i grabbed the razor and shaved. Before the end of the world, Alvin and I had invested in a very large shower. Long enough he could lay down in it, and had two shower heads installed.  
>This proved usefull and very sexy for some activities.<br>I finished shaving and put the razor up, I grabbed she shower door handle intent on exiting the shower, but Alvin grabbed me by the waist. He gently tugged me back into the shower.

Alvins POV

As I grabbed by the waist pulling her back into the shower with her back facing me I wrapped her in my arms and gently kissed her kneck while playing with her hair.  
>I noticed she was still dirty even though she was in a hurry to get out of the shower, so I decided to take care of that problem for her. I got the bar off soap and began to lather it between my hands. I took Emily by the shoulders and turned her around. As I slowly began to massage the soap into the skin along her back I could feel her staring deeply into my eyes. Without noticing she leaned in and kissed me. She pulled my arms down and enveloped her hands in mine. With a giddy smile I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. We began to laugh, and then fell silent. We both stared deeply into eachothers eyes. As I held her in my arms, I set my head upon her chest. I could feel the vibration of the water hitting on her back. She took her fingers and rubbed them through my hair.<br>I looked up and she began to passionately kiss me. From then on I started to slide down the shower wall with her still in my arms. Eventually I was laying on the floor with her on top of me. I whispered in her ear "You thing we'll have enought time for this?" She smiled and replied back "Im pretty sure we do."  
>I could feel the levels of our hormones raising. She took her hands and placed them on my shoulders as she sat in an upright position. She sat upright so we could position ourselves where we could be the most comfortable. As she began to sit down I let her have it. I loved the look on her face. She grabbed my shoulders tighter the faster we went. With the rush of adrenaline I stood up while holding and we were still going. We both began to grimace at the knowing that the best moment was coming. She wrapped her arms around me while starting to gasp for air. She started breathing deeply and very fast, which only made me wanna go faster. Before the big moment I pulled out because I knew I wasnt wearing any protection. We both slid back down to the floor, her laying on top of me breathing heavily. We looked into each others eyes and laughed. "How was that?" I asked "Great!" Emily said with a smile on her face. <p>


End file.
